1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to all-terrain vehicles (ATVs). More particularly, the present invention the relates to ATVs specially equipped for disabled persons.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
All-terrain vehicles (ATVs) are commonly used for recreation, such as in motor sports and hunting. ATVs are also used to transport small amounts of equipment and to traverse cumbersome terrain. ATVs are commonly powered by engines and have independent suspensions. ATVs are manufactured with two wheels, three wheels, and four wheels. A seat is usually mounted to the top of the ATV so that a person can drive the ATV. Driving an ATV usually requires the use of all limbs, including both arms and both legs. A driver of an ATV usually uses his or arms and legs so as to change the location of the body on the ATV so as to control the center of gravity of the ATV. A problem has arisen for potential drivers who are physically disabled in one way or another and cannot drive current ATVs due to their physical disability.
Many people throughout the world have physical disabilities that require them to use wheelchairs as a primary means of mobility. Although many types of wheelchairs exist, none have been found that allow a disabled person to traverse cumbersome terrain in the manner that an ATV allows a non-disabled person to do so. Thus, there is a need for a personal vehicle that allows a disabled person to traverse cumbersome terrain while meeting the needs and being specially configured so as to accommodate a disabled person.
Various patents have issued relating to personal vehicles. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0152427, published Jul. 5, 2007 to Olsen, discloses articulated wheel assemblies and an associated vehicle that has at least one offset connecting arm rotatably attached at one end to a payload platform. The arm is attached at the other end to a linear actuator. The payload platform can be a seat. The linear actuator is further connected to a wheel. A rotary actuator varies the linear actuator swing angle. The rotary actuator eccentrically rotates a hubless wheel. A linear actuator motor varies the length of the linear actuator. The assembly and vehicle also have a propulsion motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,209, issued on Oct. 19, 2004 to Hedeen, discloses a wheelchair motorizing apparatus that employs an articulated tread drive in combination with front support wheels and rear drive wheels. The tread drive is used to provide traction during the ascent or descent of stairs or the traversing of obstacles. The front support wheels are used to raise and lower the front of the wheelchair. The rear drive wheels are used to raise and lower the rear of the wheelchair in addition to providing drive traction and steering. A positioning mechanism integral with the tread drive acts to keep the treads in contact with the terrain or stairs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,398,842, issued on Jul. 15, 2008 to Fontecchio et al., discloses a self-propelled wheelchair with independently driven wheels and dual support frames connected in an articulating relationship. A front frame supports a seat and a rearward extended pivot connector. A pair of front wheels and left and right front drive units are connected to the front frame. A rear frame includes a forwardly extended pivot joint. A rear support platform has a power source thereon. A pair of rear wheels and left and right rear drive units connect thereto. An articulating junction is formed by the front frame pivot connector attached to the rear frame pivot joint and provides articulation between the front frame and rear frame. A manually operable control unit includes computer circuitry in connection with each wheel drive unit. The manipulation of the control unit actuates each drive unit for control of rotational speed and direction of rotation for each wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,096,989, issued on Aug. 29, 2006 to Ohashi et al., discloses an articulated vehicle with a working device that has a first frame having a prime mover mounted thereon and supporting a first transaxle apparatus. The first transaxle apparatus includes an input shaft receiving power from the prime mover, a pair of first axles, and a hydrostatic transmission. The hydrostatic transmission comprises a variable hydraulic pump, a first hydraulic motor fluidly connected to the hydraulic pump via a fluid passage, and a housing with a port fluidly connected to the fluid passage. The second transaxle apparatus includes a pair of second axles having different lengths and a second hydraulic motor. The second hydraulic motor is fluidly connected to the port. Proximal ends of the first and second frames with respect to the vehicle are coupled to each other so that the first and second frames are rotatable around a vertical axis relative to each other when steered.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,784, issued on May 10, 2005 to Troll, discloses a vehicle incorporating a power unit having a front portion, a rear portion and a power source. A drive wheel is disposed in the front of the power unit and connected to the power source. A brake pad is connected to the power unit beneath the power source and a handle bar extends back from the power unit. The vehicle includes a trailer unit that is disposed behind the power unit. The trailer unit has a two trailer wheels disposed on opposite sides of the trailer unit. A connecting joint connects the power unit to the trailer unit and allows the power unit and trailer unit to move with respect to one another about the horizontal pitch axis and/or vertical yaw axis.
International Publication No. WO2005/007453, published on Jan. 27, 2005 to Gorman, discloses an all terrain vehicle adapted preferably for use in fire-fighting and emergency rescue in remote areas or other areas normally inaccessible by conventional fire and rescue vehicles. The vehicle has front and rear units connected by an articulating joint to improve vehicle mobility and agility. The vehicle further preferably has at least one pump, at least one hose and nozzle, at least one storage reel for the hose or hoses, at least one fluid, and at least one foam and foam mixer.
International Publication No. WO99/08642, published on Feb. 25, 1995 to Prince, discloses a vehicle that is adapted to carry a wheelchair. The vehicle has a chassis on ground-engaging wheels. A floor pan is adapted to receive and unload a wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,140, issued on Dec. 22, 1987 to Hatten, discloses a remote-controlled multi-axis all-terrain vehicle that has front and rear-lugged driving wheels. The front and rear wheels are steerable about a vertical axis and pivotable about a longitudinal axis of the vehicle. The vehicle is remotely controlled and includes a hydrostatic drive for the wheels of the vehicle. A level control system includes level sensing instruments and controls for automatically leveling the frame of the vehicle for up to 35° slopes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,046, issued on Mar. 28, 1978 to Stone, discloses an articulated vehicle having forward and rearward frame sections connected together for relative movement about a vertical axis during steering and for oscillation or twisting about a horizontal axis during movement on uneven terrain in which the drive train is supported in such a manner that the angles of displacement of universal connections between drive shafts are maintained at equal angles for all angles of articulation and oscillation.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2001/0033067, published on Oct. 25, 2001 to Vangsgard, discloses an articulating vehicle that includes a front axle operatively connected to a front frame and a rear axle is operatively connected to the rear frame. A torsional joint has an inner shaft member operatively connected one of the frames and an outer hollow member operatively connected to the other of the frames. An elastic material is positioned between the inner member and outer member. The elastic material connects the inner and outer members so that the frames may rotate relative to each other along the longitudinal axis as the elastomeric member is compressed and resiliently resists rotation between the frames.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ATV for disabled persons.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ATV that can be used for work or recreation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ATV that has a vertically articulated axle for traversing cumbersome terrain.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an ATV that has front and rear frames that pivot with respect to one another.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ATV that can be controlled by a disabled person.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ATV that automatically stops in the event that the disabled person loses control.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ATV that can be driven by both disabled and non-disabled persons.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.